At Last
by SG51169
Summary: Just a short one-shot set during Bella and Edward’s first dance as husband and wife. I’ve always loved the song “At Last” by Etta James and thought that the words fit perfectly the way Edward feels about Bella.


Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters. They belong to Stephanie Meyers. These are my thoughts and ideas on events surrounding the series.

* * *

A/N: Just a short one-shot regarding Bella and Edward's first dance as husband and wife. I've always loved the song "At Last" by Etta James and thought that the words fit perfectly the way Edward feels about Bella.

* * *

**At Last by sg51169**

I was certain there was never a more beautiful bride than Bella. After all this time, through all the obstacles thrown our way, Bella was finally, at long last mine. Not Mike's, not Jacob's; she didn't belong to any other man. She belonged to me. It was a dream come true, something that in my over ninety year existence I never believed would happen.

I knew from the thoughts of the guests and even my own family, they had never seen me as happy as I was when I first saw Bella walking down the aisle towards me! My parents were beaming at us happily. Their joy in knowing that I had finally found love and my mate was impossible to contain. My brothers and sisters were happy as well and proud of Bella and I on our special day.

I thought that my unbeating heart would burst from the joy I felt when I saw the way Bella gazed at me as she walked down the aisle. It looked as if she wanted to fly down the aisle and that Charlie's arms was the only thing restraining her from rushing to me. There was no fear in her eyes at marrying so young. Her joyful expression told me that nothing else mattered but that we would always be together.

The happy tears falling down her cheeks were the most beautiful I had ever seen and when she said "I do" I could have sworn that angels were singing in heaven. I was glad that Carlisle could not read my mind during that moment; he would never let me live it down if he knew that I now believed in angels and a heaven. But how could I not believe when my very own angel was standing right here in front of me pledging herself to me? This was heaven.

It was now time for our first dance and as I led my wife to the floor I glanced over at Alice who nodded back at me. Other than making sure that Bella had final approval over all details of the wedding, I had only one requirement of Alice in regards to the wedding and reception. I wanted to choose the song for the first dance. Different ideas ran through my mind, primarily composing a new piece of music for Bella. But as I thought more and more about it, one song kept popping up in my mind. One song that summed up all that I felt for my new wife and the effect she's had on my existence.

I led Bella out onto the floor for the first dance and the first notes sounded. I looked down into her beautiful brown eyes, and whispered to her, "I love you, Mrs. Cullen."

She started blinking her eyes rapidly, trying to clear the tears that were starting to well again as she whispered back, "I love you, Mr. Cullen."

"Bella, I asked Alice to let me choose the music for our first dance. I first heard this song long ago when Esme and I were waiting for Carlisle to return from work one night. Esme commented on how much she loved the song and how moved she was by the lyrics. I never imagined that I would meet someone who would make those lyrics become real for me, not until I met you."

I lifted my hands gently to her face and kissed her adoringly, singing the words to the music:

_**At last, my love has come along**_

_**My lonely days are over**_

_**And life is like a song…**_

Bella's eyes started tearing again and I gently brushed the tears from the corner of her eyes. I could see Esme, smiling happily and proudly at the two of us. I knew that she and Carlisle could hear every word I was saying to Bella.

"Yes, Bella, I'm no longer lonely. All these years I thought I was complete. When I met you I realized just how empty the years had been without someone to share them with. I've told you that you were like a meteor blazing across my night sky, but you also became the song for my soul."

Bella looked up at me, a tiny twinkle in her eyes as she teased, "Edward, your soul? Are you telling me that you now believe you have a soul?"

"If someone as beautiful, kind and loving as you are can choose me and thinks I'm worthy of your love, I have to seriously re-think my feelings on that subject," I smiled down at her. "But don't tell Carlisle…we'll save that for another day."

Bella giggled softly against my shoulder as I continued to sing to her:

_**Oh, yeah, at last  
The skies above are blue  
My heart was wrapped up in clovers  
The night I looked at you**_

"The first night that I came to your house, when you spoke my name, I can't describe the feelings that went through me. When a vampire experiences change, it's permanent. When I looked at you and you spoke my name, my heart was truly wrapped in clovers: I was lucky to find love and happiness because of you. I knew that my heart and my love would always belong to you."

I caught my breathe at the way Bella's face was glowing as I admitted these feelings to her. Effortlessly I twirled her around the candlelit floor.

_**I found a dream that I could speak to  
A dream that I can call my own  
I found a thrill to rest my cheek to  
A thrill that I have never known**_

"Vampires never sleep but you truly are my dream. You make everything real in this life; you are what fills my existence with purpose. Every night that I watch you dream, knowing you love me and want me, I'm watching my own dream. You are the thrill that in all my years I had never known and now it's one that I feel every minute of each day."

I continued singing to her softly the final verse:

_**Oh, yeah when you smile, you smile  
Oh, and then the spell was cast  
And here we are in heaven  
For you are mine  
At last**_

"I am under your spell forever. At last, Bella, you are mine at last…" I whispered softly in her ear as I leaned down my head to kiss her again, flashbulbs going off in the background.

* * *

A/N: Okay, I admit I'm a sucker for fluff! R/R and let me know if you love it too! :-)


End file.
